


Gasmasks and Frills

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Custom MC/PC | Self Insert Stories [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Lowkey implies Preston is interested but it’s not necessarily romantic, he suspects somethings up, ss is like 17 but only codsworth knows, this is silly, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Sugar found a frilly dress but still is hiding her true identity so she kept the gasmask on





	Gasmasks and Frills

She flounced into the settlement, torn ribbons fluttering behind her. The dress wasn’t in the most magnificent of shapes but it was cute nonetheless.  
What made it almost creepy however was her gasmask. 

“Mum I really think you should choose safer clothes. These won’t do much protection, it’s merely fashion-“ 

Codsworth chided as he followed her, quietly wondering how her aunt and uncle would react if they could see her now. He supposed they’d find it endearing, and honestly he found it to be such too. But even so-

“Oh!” 

She had paused infront of a dumbfounded Preston Garvey. Whoops. Maybe she should’ve saved her flouncing for the evening when he was off busying himself. This was probably very unprofessional for a General, especially seeing as he was operating under the thought she was in her early thirties. 

“Uh... General, it’s not my place to judge but...” 

he gestured at her outfit helplessly. 

“Why?”

She fiddled with her gasmask awkwardly, wondering if she should come clean about her age and who she was... But now wasn’t the time. 

“It’s been a long time since I was able to wear a dress like this. It reminds me of better times. “ 

She said smoothly, staring at him through the mask that protected her identity. 

“And the mask...?” 

He awkwardly prodded

“My face... well it’s not a smart idea showing off mistakes from the past” 

She lied, tilting her head in hopes it would convey an awkward smile. 

He nodded slowly despite not looking convinced. 

“Well... as long as you aren’t fighting in it, it should be fine” 

He trailed off, giving her another look over. 

“I won’t.”

She assured him, before mimicking a pose she had witnessed her Uncle Nate do whenever he wanted to look trustworthy to Aunt Nora. 

“Scouts’ Honor” 

She promised, making Preston chuckle and shake his head as he turned to return to his duties. He paused and looked over his shoulder at her. 

“General... that dress suits you” he said with a smile that had a meaning she couldn’t quite define as he walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored in class so this occurred


End file.
